The present invention relates to the need of a deer hunter during field-dressing of deer species. All deer hunters and consumers of wild game recognize the need to field-dress their deer as soon as possible after a kill in order to maintain the carcass in an edible condition. This process is normally accomplished using a skinning knife, which is satisfactory during field-dressing until the hunter reaches the pelvis bone which must then be severed. Heretofore, this severing of the pelvis bone has been completed in a haphazard fashion by placing a knife blade--either the long cutting edge or the point of the blade--on the seam where the pelvis bones are joined together and are softer than the true bone and using a heavy object, such as a hammer, hatchet, or rock, to pound on the knife until the bone is severed, which, in some cases, requires several forceful blows. This practice is not only damaging to the knife, but as the sharp knife severs the pelvis bone, it may also sever the large intestine just below and inside the circular pelvis bone, causing feces and feces juices to flow out and over the meat to be consumed which then makes the meat unfit for human consumption. This practice is objectionable to the experienced hunter; but it is the only practice used today, as presently there is not available to the deer hunter an appropriate portable means to sever the deer pelvis bone while protecting the underlying large intestine.